molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Avatar Korra
Avatar Korra battled Ben Tennyson in Avatar Aang Vs. Ben Tennyson, replacing Avatar Aang as his reincarnation. She also made a cameo in Shinji Ikari Vs. Rorschach along with other past characters. She later appeared in Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World as one of Taylor Swift's exes to battle Scott Pilgrim. She was voiced by Anna Valenzuela in her debut appearance, Ava Tehrani in her later cameo, and by Stacey Patrone in her most recent appearance. Information on the Rapper Avatar Korra is the titular protagonist of The Legend of Korra, the sequel series to Avatar: The Last Airbender. She is the newest incarnation of the Avatar spirit, born into the Water Tribe shortly after the death of Avatar Aang and living under a status quo radically different from how things were like in the original series taking place roughly seventy years earlier. Korra's first major arc of adventure involves her battling an anti-Bending movement led by a masked man named Amon, and in the second season she participates in a once-in-ten-millenia primordial event known as the Harmonic Convergence, through which she changes the fundamental nature of the world by permanently linking the spirit world to the realm of the living and making it so that all people are capable of learning any elemental bending art, solving the long-standing problem of airbending's extinction. At the end of the series, Korra is revealed to be a lesbian and enters romance with secondary female lead Asami Sato. Lyrics Avatar Aang Vs. Ben Tennyson I told you I was immortal, Benny, And unlike Ra's al Ghul, I meant it literally, Because I'm back in the flesh, albeit in a girl's body, And I'm avenging myself; call me Takeo Masaki! You're all burned out, but I'm still fresh and juicy, So get ready for pain, 'cause this is gonna be a doozy: They call me Korra, and I've got money in the bank; Spitting purer platinum than an Equalist tank. This ain't no tan; I'm proud to be all–naturally brown, And even when I'm de–bended, no one can keep me down! I'm more ballin' than Bolin; I'm fire on this mic, Mastering the elements back since I was just a tyke! You're so weak, that even if you hadn't just choked, I'm sure your disses would be lamer than Amon's stand–up jokes! Not when I make your powers cease to exist, Not by severing your chi paths, but by severing your wrist! Then I'll see your ass locked up deep down in Boiling Rock, And have them take you there on the same boat with Tarrlok! I'm not the one wrecking you; you're wrecking yourself, 'Cause messing with me is known to be hazardous to health! This is starting to drag on like your show, so I'd better split, But just remember: I'm the Avatar. You gotta deal with it! Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World Introduction: So, you haven't let him know? Oh, I'm the one who does the bending when I flow! Verse 1: Oh, I'm the one who does the bending when I flow! It's a performance in the making ten millennia, and worth it: Watch me spit harmonically, my words converging into verses! Boy, your brain will crack in two, and not from any realization; Wage Turf-War against this fourfold threat, and face annihilation! I'm one bi-furious bitch your spurious, dirty tricks won't sell to, And there's not a damn thing you can do; forget what Varrick tells you. I'll project enormous power; rip your soul right out, no challenge, For my rhymes release so rapidly, they're like the Book of Balance! Who did you expect; Katara? Man, you'd best prepare to die, And your end won't be subtle; Mike and Bryan needn't clarify. I'd haunt your dreams, 'cause I'm known for unlocking the intangible, But ain't the Freddy Krueger type, though I've cosplayed as Hannibal! I fought equality, harmony, freedom; even unity! What in five nations could some shaggy-headed slacker do to me? I'm with the Future's Iron Lady, and she'll be the first to say… Asami Soto: We're gonna pop the biggest bottles when your death occurs today! Verse 2: I just had some down-to-Earth discourse with Avatar Kyoshi; She says… (Kyoshi: Bathe in this brat's blood, and make his severed head a trophy!) Like my basis in girls' M.M.A., I fight with mad Conviction; You've less hope than Mako, touching me: not even in fan-fiction! Verse 3: What's the matter, queenie; out of breath already? Typical: All that you'll ever be is Mean; I'm living at the pinnacle! I'll put a sock in you to stop the flow of verbal diarrhea; Could I turn back time, I'd tell your parents: you're a bad idea! Trivia *Her material in Avatar Aang Vs. Ben Tennyson draws exclusively from the first season of her series. *First character to be the same fundamental entity as another character, but with a different personality. The second is Jyggalag. *Fourth gay or bisexual character in the series, after Garterbelt, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn. However, her sexuality was not revealed in the real series until long after she was used in MERB. Category:Characters